Charlie and the Chocolate Factory 2005-Alternate Ending
by theriddler32
Summary: What if Charlie wasn't the only one who won? What if Mr. Wonka created another test for the other four? Will update as soon as possible. As Mr. Wonka would put it, 'Kay? I'm on my hands and knees begging you to review. If you don't, I will write a story about the Joker and you will be his victim.
1. The Trick

Violet was a blueberry. That much was true. What you saw in the movie where Violet left the factory was made up. This is what happened.

After the boat ride to the Juicing Room, Violet's Mother was escorted to a waiting area while Violet was rolled into a dark room. Unaware of what was going on, Violet panicked and asked, "Mother! Where are you? I'm scared!"

When the lights were turned on, Violet found herself on a very long ramp that circled down, down, down into a large pit. The ramp had a gate blocking her from going down. An Oompa-Loompa came out of a nearby door and sang, "We cloned your original form, we have her in the dorm. We can't fix you at all. You made a huge mistake and you'll pay for it all."

Violet moaned. So it was all a trick. No wonder they'd taken her mother out. She looked at the door the Oompa-Loompa came out and a person was coming out. It was a girl, but she was purple and she was doing acrobatics. What's even stranger was that this girl looked exactly like her or what she used to be except for her skin and hair color and her clothes were stained purple.

The strange girl did a handstand and said, "I'm free! Free! I can move my arms and legs! Wait a minute. To preserve my newfound freedom, I must remove the blueberry."

"Please! Don't! Let me go!" begged Violet, "Don't do this to me! Please!"

The girl pulled a lever that lifted up the gate. Violet rolled down the ramp like she was a marble going down a stunt track. She circled around and around until she reached the darkened abyss. Suddenly she stopped moving. Then the abyss was full of light. She found herself in some sort of cage. Across the room, she saw a sign that said, "The Wonka School for Oompa-Loompas" Across from her, there was a sign that said "Veruca Salt" and there was a glass cage. Inside the cage, there was garbage scattered across it. In the corner sat a girl covered with garbage. Next to her cage there was a hamster cage with a sign next to it that said, "Mike Teavee." Inside the hamster cage, there was a tiny person.

Pretty much every day there was music class in front of all the exhibits. Violet had to hear the song the Oompa-Loompas sang to her twelve times a day. One time for each grade. Violet grew to hate those times. Another time she grew to hate was feeding time. Feeding time was where a bottle filled with blueberry juice was jammed into her mouth.


	2. The Escape

Meanwhile, in Mike Teavee's exhibit, the tiny boy found an opportunity for escape. During the day's feeding time, his cage had been left open. Next to his cage, was the key to Veruca's exhibit. It was lying as innocently as could be on the table next to his cage. He peered around, looking for any giant Oompa-Loompas. The coast was clear, so he crawled over to the key and tried to lift it. He couldn't lift it. "It's hopeless," he thought to himself.

He slowly crawled back to his cage to finish his dinner. "Spinach," he thought, "yuck! If only I had super-strength like Superman, the Hulk, and Popeye. Then I could get out. Wait! Popeye gained strength by eating spinach."

Mike suddenly gained his appetite. He crammed as much spinach, which he almost gagged on into his mouth as he could. He looked at the can, which read, "Wonka's sweet, sugary spinach. Guaranteed to give extreme strength."

Mike crawled out from his cage and tried to lift the key again. To his surprise, he could. He jumped off the table to the floor. As he could not climb the bars of Veruca's cage, he carried the key through the bars and went over to Veruca and said, "I have the key!"

"Oh, great! Now I'm hearing voices claiming to have the key!" Veruca said to herself, "I w-, no, I wish I could get out, but I can't."

"Yes you can, Veruca! Look down here!" exclaimed Mike.

The miserable-looking Veruca looked down, saw the tiny Mike, and her jaw dropped open. She asked, "Mike Teavee? What happened to you?"

"I did pretty much the same as the rest of you, except I was shrunken by a T. V. ray. Mr. Wonka warned me, now I'm stuck forever," said Mike.

"We deserve everything that happened to us," said Veruca, "but this is a little too far. We should get out."

"Perfect. I have the key," squeaked Mike, "except I can't reach the door to your cage. You'll have to help. Give me a boost."

"Okay," said Veruca and lifted her tiny friend to the door.

Mike turned the key with ease and Veruca was free. Veruca victoriously exited the cell. They strolled over to Agustus' cell which was a large pipe with Agustus inside.

"Now what?" Veruca asked.

"We have to use a lot of power against it to free Agustus. My strength's limit is the key," said Mike, "but where could we get the power we need.?"

"There's a crowbar over there. Maybe we could.." suggested Veruca.

"That might hurt Agustus," interrupted Mike.

"I have it!" exclaimed Veruca.

"Shh!" said Mike.

"Sorry," whispered Veruca, "We'll break Violet out and use her to break the pipe."

"How do you suggest breaking her out?" asked Mike.

"We'll go see," said Veruca.

They went to Violet's cage and saw that it was surrounded with glass. Veruca said, "It's hopeless. There's no way to get them out."

"What if I said that about getting you out?" asked Mike.

"Then I would be in my cage right now," Veruca said.

Mike jumped off Veruca's shoulder and saw an air duct. The other end was in Violet's cage. "Quick," Mike said, "Grab the crowbar and open the air duct."

Veruca snatched up the crowbar and opened the air duct. "I'm not going in there and that's final!" she said.

"I wasn't dreaming of it," said Mike, " I am going in."

"I'll be waiting," said Veruca as she lowered her tiny friend in the air duct.

Mike briskly walked into the dark abyss known as the air duct. He came out in Violet's cage. He saw a button. He jumped on it and it slid the glass down like a window. Violet looked around, trying to find out what happened. "W-who's there?" she asked.

"Shh!" said Veruca, "It's a rescue."

"For who?" asked Violet.

"All of us," whispered Veruca, "But we need your bulky body to break Agustus out. I hope you don't mind."

"Great," muttered Violet, "my dream career, a bowling ball."

Veruca rolled Violet to Agustus' cage and pushed her as hard as she could into the glass.. Agustus was free. "Thank you," he said.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Veruca, "The doors are locked."

"We could use me again," suggested Violet.

The door was too strong for Violet's body to break. They moaned in disappointment. Violet suddenly said, "There's a pulley up there. Veruca's probably too light to pull it down, but Agustus could."

"How would I reach it?" asked Agustus.

"You could stand on me," assured Violet.

Agustus climbed onto Violet's enormous body and grabbed the pulley. The door slid open. "So far so good," whispered Veruca.

Veruca rolled Violet out of the door and said, "Okay Agustus, let go."

Agustus dropped to the floor and ran through the quickly closing door.


	3. The Chase

"Where to now?" Veruca asked.

Mike was just about to answer, when an alarm sounded and dozens of Oompa-Loompas came from the door behind them. "Run!" shouted Mike.

Veruca and Agustus pushed Violet as fast as they possibly could as the Oompa-Loompas chased after them. Unfortunately, they almost fell into the chocolate river. "Now what?" asked Agustus.

"Roll me into the river, grab one of those candy sticks, and jump on me," said Violet, "We can use me as a raft!"

When they were done, the pushed off. The Oompa-Loompas had not given up after reaching the river. They jumped in their boat and chased after the four escapees.

Veruca and Agustus were rowing as fast as possible. Unfortunately, they hit a the wall and Agustus fell into the river. Veruca held out an oar and said, "Here, grab this!"

Agustus grabbed for it, but missed. He tried again and grabbed it, only to be caught by the Oompa-Loompas with a net. "Agustus!" Veruca shouted.

"Don't bother with me, just go!" shouted Agustus.

Veruca used both oars and tried to row. She rowed and rowed until something grabbed her leg. She looked down and saw that the Oompa-Loompas had boarded them. She threw them off with her oars. "Just leave me!" Violet shouted, "Worry about yourself!"

Veruca scooped up the tiny Mike and jumped off Violet, who was now being tied to the boat. Veruca found herself in the Chocolate Room. She ran towards the door, which was standing wide open, but several Oompa-Loompas blocked the way. The all jumped on her and pinned her down. They handcuffed her, and led her to the boat.

Mike had dropped to the ground unnoticed during all this and had made it through the door. He almost made it outside the factory, when a giant hand scooped him up. He found himself staring into the eyes of Charlie Bucket. "Hello," said Charlie.

"Hi," said Mike, while trying to squirm out of Charlie's grasp.

"Not so fast, Mike," said Charlie, "We need to have a talk."


	4. Mike's Reward

Charlie carried Mike, what was about five minutes, but was to Mike hours. Charlie called out, "Mr. Wonka, the others have passed the test!"

"I actually didn't think they would," commented Willy Wonka.

"You know what this means?" asked Charlie.

"What?" asked Mike.

"We're going to restore you to your normal height," said Charlie, "All you need to do is drink that chocolate over there."

"If this is going to make me more of a freak than I am, not a chance," said Mike.

"I assure you, this stuff works," assured Mr. Wonka.

Mike reluctantly drank the chocolate. Suddenly, he felt a little funny. "W-what's going on?" Mike asked in shock.

Mike looked at his feet which were getting bigger and longer, then his legs, then his hands , and finally the rest of his body. "I'm back to normal!" he shouted.

"Good," said Charlie, "now, you have two options. You can leave, which you can do, but isn't advised, because we cloned your body and made it look like a freak accident, so your father already left, but you already know that by now."

"Or," said Mr. Wonka, "You can train here to supervise the Television Chocolate Room as long as you don't send yourself by television again."

"I'll go with the part where I train to become supervisor of the Television Chocolate Room," said Mike.

"Okay, Mr. Wonka, tell the Oompa-Loompas that they need to take Mike to train him in the Television Chocolate Room," said Charlie, "and tell them to send Veruca in after getting her cleaned up."


End file.
